Golden Moments Pokemon One Shots
by OnTheFringe
Summary: One shots of Pokemon lemons. Requesting is available, just remember I have a life too and might not be able to get to them right away. I accept pretty much anything, which includes pokemonxpokemon, pokemonxhuman, humanxhuman  any gender . Enjoy.
1. Golden Moments

The two looked at each other with a disconcerting nod. They were far more intelligent than to speak up in the darkness, as a bounty of experienced nights has taught them well. Instead, they crept sideways, around the metal gate and down the cold sidewalk, their bare feet crying in agony. However, the pain in their toes were the least of their worries.

After skirting down to the water's edge, and gently curling up underneath a hidden bank, where soft, warm moss protected them against the chilly summer nights, their eyes finally met in a loving embrace. Souls touched and a fiery passion burned like forest fire contained in only a small bottle. Their cheeks, red with lustful embarrassment, stained with tears, cursed with hidden secrets, puffed up with an intolerance to the cold.

Above them, the starry night watched gracefully. The hero of the night, a cloudless sky with a bright moon, sat in defense, guarding the precious two with a glimmering glow. A babbling brook, placed romantically, on some cosmic miracle, rushed heavily onward due to a recent rainfall and easily covered the soft voices of the cowering couple.

"I can't keep doing this, Tony," Kaitlyn, a slim blond whimpered to her partner. She gulped in a breath before continuing. "We're going to get caught sooner or later."

Tony's baby blue eyes skimmed the horizon of stones and grass, content on thinking to himself. The quiet thinned as he hummed softly, a familiar tune with an all to familiar effect.

Kaitlyn leaned against the cold core of the earth and rest her eyes. She supposed another night of ecstasy would be worth another restless day, but her guilt and doubt towards her intentions had started to grow. With their level increased, Kaitlyn felt like bugs were crawling on her skin, chewing off pieces until she was nothing left but bare bone - exposed and mislead on a wild adventure.

A splash awoke her from her painful delirium and she gently stroked her lap so as no one caught on to her surprise. In front of her, a large blue duck rode up on his hind legs, his silky smooth scales reflecting the moonlight. He was well postured and a little taller than a normal golduck.

"Hi, Silver," Kaitlyn and Tony greeted the pokemon in unison. The duck billed pokemon echoed a welcome in his own tongue.

Once again, Kaitlyn nestled herself against the mud and the stones. The academy would have never allowed for this. They were on a strict schedule, none of which included running away with your boyfriend and fucking his partner pokemon. Still, Tony had managed to sneak into the girls' dorm and explain the situation.

Silver, the adolescent golduck with ruby red eyes, was going through a phase in his life where he needed release. All pokemon went through it at one time or another while growing up. It strained their focus and determination and altered their concentration and ability to practice. Humans would call this a sexual urge or drive, but with pokemon, it was much worse and they often had the inability to ignore the problem until they mated with something.

However, the academy where Kaitlyn and Tony trained at forbid pokemon and/or human relationships. Kaitlyn and Tony had been together before their entrance into the school. Silver had come along shortly after Tony's grade evaluation. Kaitlyn hadn't been as lucky as Tony and scored a few points under the radar to actually own a partner pokemon. It would have been a lot better for everyone if she had.

Now, she was separated from Tony during the day, as A minor students were located in the east wing and A major students were located in the west wing. During the night, she was thrust into a whirlwind of drama and inconceivable notions pertaining to Tony's pokemon. There was no 'us' time between the two of them anymore, and Kaitlyn's edge was slowly breaking.

"Ready, Silver?" Tony asked, brushing his fingers against the small of the pokemon's back.

Silver quacked a response, eyes peering at Kaitlyn's rack. It wasn't the best in the world, nor was it the worst. A little above average, as Silver had decided, but he didn't find any displeasure with the fact. He enjoyed ever second with his blonde baby, and every moment they were together, was another second his heart throbbed for her touch.

"Ready, Kat?" Tony questioned.

Kaitlyn lifted her aqua green gaze to meet him. "Yes."

"I'll be on top of the hill. I'll check back in an hour or so. Sound fine?"

Silver's member began to expand as did his fantasies. Kaitlyn only watched with a forced confidence. "Sure."

Tony padded off, waving to Silver along the way. Silver, who took no time saying goodbye to his trainer, pounced towards Kaitlyn.

She took a breath. No, I've got to let this be fun, she thought. It _is _fun. She smiled.

"Hey, Silver," she cooed hypnotically. "C'mere."

"Duck!" He grinned, obeying the not-so-innocent blond.

Before he could do anything else, Kaitlyn got on her knees and began to blow the pokemon's mind. Her tongue curled around his penis, licking it like an ice cream cone, occasionally kissing it's sides. As the passion extended, Silver became braver and clamped his webbed hands into her hair and pushed her against him. In an increasing rhythm, Kaitlyn took Silver's head, careful not to choke.

Devouring the pre-cum, Kaitlyn pulled away for a moment to give Silver a hand job. The lack of wet warmth around his member, however, drove Silver mad and he forced an entrance back into her mouth. Unable to hold herself down anymore, Kaitlyn allowed one hand to continue stroking the last three inches of his dick while her mouth took the first three. With the other hand, she uneasily unbuttoned her shirt and unzipped her pants.

Noticing her impatience, Silver smirked and helped undress the poor female. After she was completely nude, Golduck steadied himself at her dripping wet entrance. Despite the fact she would have enjoyed more playtime, Kaitlyn couldn't argue with Silver's decision. He was just as lustful as she was, if not a little more.

"Fuck me, Silver," Kaitlyn moaned pathetically, her hand reaching down to play with her untouched clitoris. She moaned again at the self stimulus. "Fuck me already, you stupid duck."

Taking the challenge on whole heartedly, Silver pushed through at an agonizing speed. He bucked his hips forward as Kaitlyn lay on the wet ground, taking in every moment of happiness. He continued for what seemed like forever, and in a hopeless attempt to get her own release, Kaitlyn began to buck her own hips.

"Fuck!" Kaitlyn screamed. "NGHH."

Silver echoed her call with one of his own as he sprayed his seed inside of her. Shaken, but not completely stirred by the experience, Kaitlyn sighed in pleasure. After resting a few heartbeats, she turned over and licked off Silver, happy to gulp down a few more streams of cum.

With Silver tired out, Kaitlyn found herself once again fingering her wet cunt. The terrible feeling of being alone swept over her, but as it did, so did a powerful orgasm. "Oh gooodd," Kaitlyn murmured, shaking slightly from the experience. She closed her eyes thoughtfully, her entire body red with fatigue.

"Everything done here," came a soft voice from the burrow's entrance. Silver quacked. Kaitlyn mumbled something incoherent.

"Great," Tony winked at Silver, who wondered back to the brook. "Thanks, Kat. I owe you a million." He seemed undeterred at her undress. "Tomorrow, he should be fine. Want to meet back Friday? You'll have the weekend to recover."

The blond paused before glancing over at her clothes pile. They were all muddy. How was she going to explain this one?

"Sure," she hiccupped, still under the seduction of the moment. "But," she added with enough willpower to get Tony's true attention. "I want you to finish me off next time."

Tony blushed lightly and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Grassy Situations SnivyxWeavile

Wow, I didn't think I'd get that many requests that fast. I've decided it'll just be a pick and choose as I don't think I could write smut for it all. If I think I have an idea for a couple, I'll go at it as best I can. If I don't have an idea for one currently, that doesn't mean I won't come up with one later, so don't be afraid to comment.

Also, I can't guarantee these stories will have great length, or a plot for that matter. I also can't guarantee it will be good quality. I decided to do this so I could get better at writing about sex. If I fail, I apologize. I hope you like it anyway.

Since it was my first request, this is a Snivy x Weaville piece.

"You don't understand ANYTHING," Tanya cried, her palm smacking across Toby's face.

The young brunette had tears in his eyes, but he didn't dare murmur in disrespect. Instead, he waited as Tanya's uncontrolled anger settled, like a teapot taken off the oven. Rubbing his cheek gently, he looked out across the clearing.

His first pokemon, a snivy, wrestled with his sister's weavile, a trained acrobat. Little did he know, he had no hope of ever beating the ice weasel. His sister was a master and he was just… him. What else could he do but command the pokemon to do something?

"Grass pokemon can't learn water attacks, and further more, there isn't even anything called 'water beam!' Where do you get this stuff from?" Tanya was hysterical.

She was an amazing coach - as long as you did what she said. One step out of line and you were worse off than a caterpie being attacked by a pidgeot. As for being a sister… well, she wasn't much of one, but she was one none-the-less. In an attempt to veer back onto the path of sought perfection, Toby watched his sister flare off like a primape, disregarding the fact his new partner was off in a world of his own.

"Snivy, you're a strange little thing aren't you?" Weavile laughed to herself, cocking her head sideways. "I've never seen one of you around here before, you must be special."

"First off," Snivy cleared his throat appropriately, "Toby calls me Wood. Second of all, I'm not a little kid, though I might be stuck with one. I'm more your senior than you'd think I'd be."

Weavile only shook her head and leapt to the nearest tree, tired of games with a runt. Wood glanced around casually.

His trainer was off quarreling with his sister, but luckily the two were too busy to notice the likes of him. The thought of training right off the bat made him sick to his empty stomach. Hidden among the tall blades of grass, it would have been easy to hunt down a few small bugs to eat. Prowling around carefully, Wood took a hunter's stance.

Weavile, who watched from above, nestled farther into the leafy coverage. Once again, her master was off on some unintelligent rampage, and she was left utterly bored. It was not a way she wanted to spend a quaint Sunday afternoon. Through the bracken, she spotted Snivy's butt tossed in the air, gently swaying side to side as he tracked down a small beetle. The luscious lump stalled for a minute before sinking into the undergrowth. Weavile swallowed hard. No, get those thoughts out of your head… You're not that bored!

"Did you want something?"

Weavile leapt in surprise. How had she not heard him climb up?

"Wh-what?" She had to keep herself in check and out of the gutter. Still, as she stared longingly at pale chest and his leafy- no. No. Damn, this gutter needed to be cleaned!

"You were watching me down there," Wood noted, blinking.

"N-No, I wasn't." Keeping whatever cool she had left, Weavile sighed softly and tossed her gaze to the side. The scene of dropped acorns and fallen leaves was a content way to keep her preoccupied. How many leaves fell? How many acorns could she spot? She only reached a count of five before she decided she'd end up dying of boredom. "I was watching my master," she replied. Her claws raked against the tree bark ever so gently, hoping the slight of word would chase the silly snake off.

Wood wasn't so convinced. "I told you, I'm not as young as I look. I'm trained just as well off as you." He paused, and decided to add, "Maybe even better."

Weavile was enraged, an unconscious adaptation she had picked up from Tanya. As fury pulsed through her, control lost it's might and she flung Wood down, clamping her large metal claws around his neck. With an incredible balancing act that even surprised Wood, neither of them had plummeted to their deaths, or at least to the ground ninety feet below.

"Take that back!" She spat, her blood red eyes shaking with disgust. "I have more power than you ever will!"

Quickly deciding a fight would be improper, especially at this height, Wood attempted to writher out of the hold. When that failed, he succumbed to plan B and pressed his body against her flank. Despite the size difference, he knew he could win her over.

"Perhaps," he soothed her, slowly, very slowly, sliding up and down.

She blinked as a small blush washed over her. Caught in between a sea of confusion and a fist fight of rage, Weavile slid back slightly. An instant regret shot through her as she suddenly realized what she was missing.

"You may be stronger, but I am at least more sensible. It's not even my body and I know you're in heat." Wood stood, passionately offering a hand. As to what, that was for Weavile to decide.

"H-Heat? Me? No!… no… me?" Weavile shuddered and crossed her legs, paused, and uncrossed. "And you…" she whispered softly. "You can… help?"

Wood thought that was enough of a cry for assistance as he was ever going to get and decided to put his years of training to good use. Vines protruded from the sides of his neck and waved in the air freely. While his own member couldn't account for much, as the size was desperately lacking, there was infinite magic waiting right at his vine tips.

Weavile knew Snivy, for all his assumed strength, could do nothing with his real manliness, but the vines looked like an appetizing delicacy all their own. She wasn't a virgin on any standard, in fact, all holes had lost their v-card ages ago, but vines were a new thing to her and she wasn't sure how to approach them.

"Close your eyes," Wood suggested. "This could be a bumpy ride."

Weavile laughed, as she thought he was kidding, but a sudden jolt of pain corrected her. "AH!" She gasped as the first vine cruised in, without even a second of second thoughts. Snivy was slow though, and slowly coaxed her into a lustful dream.

"Mmm," she moaned. "Lick me."

Quite willingly, Snivy obliged, running his tongue over her slit. His vine still quivered in her cunt, following a nice one-two motion. He mewled at her entrance, hungrily devouring any liquids that seeped out. This is better than any beetle he thought to himself.

Of course, hardened by the affair, Snivy's penis stood at attention and so, feeling a little left out of the physical action, Weavile gently attempted to stroke it. Snivy, who stiffed as the cold metal raked across his member, did not stop digging after his treat. His tongue pressed on harder and his vine dove deeper.

As if he was suddenly masochistic, Wood took to the stroking rather well, and grumbled into her crotch. "Damn, that feels good." Of course, not wanting to be outdone, he thrust his second vine into her, quickened his pace and set off on a mad course to eat the remaining areas. Unintentionally, however, he set off a chain reaction that pulsed through weavile.

Her clit quivered and her sides clenched. She held tight to Wood's dick and began to thrust against the vines. In quick succession, she screamed bloody murder and had an incredible orgasm. Unable to think straight, she begged for Snivy to stop, if only for a moment. Instead, he only flipped onto his back, his vines still pumping furiously.

"Suck me off. Suck me until I cum and then I'll stop," he grinned.

Bastard, she thought, but agreed nonetheless. Taking the three inches into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the tip. The vines crushed into her wet vagina. Slamming with all their might, they rocked concentration right out of her. Without a precise rhyme or rhythm to her madness, she began to suck quickly.

The speed at which she devoured his cock was amazing and he would live the day through like this if he could. Instead, he bust a seed in her mouth, echoing her previous scream in a lower pitch. "I'm coming!"

Weavile lapped it up, a surprising honey flavor tickling her senses. She'd have to get more sometime…

As both rolled in and out of delirium, they almost didn't notice as their trainers walked up.

"They're up there," Toby pointed to Wood and Weavile, who tried their hardest to hide the aftermath of their dirty deeds. "Hi, Wood! Ready to start our adventure? I promise I won't let you down this time!"

"I have to go," he said blankly, already collecting his posture.

"I'll see you again," she offered. "Maybe you'll evolve and we can have some real fun."

"Maybe." He said, beginning to climb down.

"And thanks," she whispered more softly. "That was fun."


	3. Passionate Heat  Sceptile x Blaziken

Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, classes are really bringing me down. Plus, I can't avoid my friends just so you guys can have some more smut to jack-off too. Anyway, here's another plotless (opps) story involving a male sceptile and female blaziken. I really need to work on putting an actual point behind these stories! We'll see what I can do later, I suppose. Keep in mind I'm only going to do this every so often, so don't be disturbed or upset if I haven't uploaded in a month. I promise I haven't died!

If any of you are wondering, I have to give names to every character, yes. It's just a habit of mine. I easily get attached to those little guys. Enjoy the horrible punny names listed in this story! (And throughout those already posted)

I've noticed that I become a little hasty and overexerted at the end of my stories as well. It all wraps up so fast, it doesn't give the reader anything to look forward to. I'll try on that. Sorry. :[

Also, I've recently been motivated to write a non-request lemon chapter story involving Lucas from the Diamond/Pearl/Platinum series. Damn Advanced Psychology! Look forward to seeing it if I ever get my lazy ass out of this chair ;]

-x-x-x-Scene Break-x-x-x-

"I don't know," I overhead Stephanie mumbling, thumbing through a binder she had pulled from her bag. As she hoisted her rather thick-framed glasses back onto her nose she continued, "Sceptile and Blaziken can't breed. I'm not worried about any eggs, but thanks."

"If you're sure…" the old man continued feverishly. It was slightly disturbing how badly he wanted to exchange numbers.

If I had been any the wiser, I probably would have intervened and protected my master from an unwanted and utterly alarming pedophile. Instead, my drunken obsession for mating was burning my blades right off my arms, and I quickly glanced around for something to subdue my thirst.

While it would have been quite easy to capture another pokemon's eye, I drank in the light of the divine creature standing against the fence. Her composure was elegant, curves in all the right places, and bright pink nipples jutting out from underneath her ruby red feather line. Her sleek head feathers, a gentle pale, and her golden chest feathers glowed in the basking sun as well. Her thick claws raked into the wooden frame of the unsteady fence.

"No," Stephanie sighed once more and caught a passing glance at her childhood friend. The Blaziken stood firmly, nodding its head in a silent understanding. "I'll see you too when I get back from visiting Mom. Two days tops, don't worry." She shifted around in her pockets and pulled out an oran berry, carefully tossing it towards me. "Take care of Ruby, alright Emerald?"

"Scept! Tile!" I flashed a thumbs up and she waved goodbye. As her pert ass swung in every which way down the dusty road, I forced myself to peel my eyes away and set them back upon the elegant chick.

"So Ruby…" I coaxed, waddling closer. "It's been awhile since we've had any alone time."

Ruby stared at the sky, her large sapphire eyes examining a world beyond our own. Her inquisitive scare almost intimidated me, a voice inside my head whispering, "Give her some alone time." However, my other head screamed, "Get on with it, you pussy!"

"Are you alright?" I cleared my throat in an attempt to sound more manly. The attempt being an utter failure of course.

"Naturally," she replied softly, slipping gaze to me. "I remember the last time we were together…"

A skitty caught my tongue. "Err…"

"It was nice." She took another long pause as I watched the clouds pass by. "You never said it though…"

I blinked, confusion rippling through my scales. "Huh?"

"You never said I love you."

My heart swarmed like a butterfree in heat. I shifted my feet in the grass, observing them dumbly. My claws raked against my side as I searched for an explanation. Unfortunately, I couldn't find words for the riddle. In a quick decision, I grabbed her talon and marched off to the far side of the center.

Trees and shrubs shrouded us for the main part, and it was a far distance off from the other locals, so volume, for the most part, wouldn't be a problem. Drawn into the shade of a gentle birch, the two of us lay side by side, and I offered a humble praise.

"You look beautiful, Ruby." I shared the grace with the beauty beside me. She looked pleased, but something was missing. A piece of soul torn and left matted at the base of my feet. All I had to do was pick it up and…

"Ruby, don't move," I insisted, traveling to the base of her flank.

She adjusted herself despite my warning and took in a deep breath. I rested my paw on the inside of her thigh and gently rubbed against it. After a sigh of relief and relaxation from my gorgeous female partner, I further induced my plan by snaking my tongue down her sweet smelling, warm tasting pussy. Darting in and out in quick succession made a vile of pre cum soak her vagina quick nicely.

However, as my member twitched for action, I had to stop myself from taking it too fast. Rearranging myself, I lay on top of Ruby, my shaft against her entrance, my lips inches from her. I carefully balanced my weight so as I didn't squish the poor thing.

"Emerald," Ruby whispered endearingly, a moan of passion as I did perceive. "Emerald, I want-,"

I cut her off with a deep kiss, slipping my tongue fairly far down her throat. While this making out session was quietly awkward, I bobbed myself slowly, tauntingly, against her so we could both feel a heated pleasure.

"Mmm, Emerald," she groaned, her talons reaching for my dick. I stopped her, slamming her fists to the ground in a tremor.

"No," I said patiently, between a kiss. "This will go on as long as possible."

She squirmed uneasily as my cock soaked itself in her juices. "Emerald… don't play games with me…"

"I like playing games." I moved my mouth to her nipples and bit down hard. "They turn me on."

She squawked in pain. "Emerald!" She added, softly, "please be gentle…"

"Last time you liked it rough," I teased, my inner sex demon toying far too much with reality. "Don't you want it dirty? Aren't you my slut?"

She was silenced, and I continued with my foreplay. Before long however, I was bored with slobbering on my own, and I wanted something done about it. Once again, I shift and stuffed my seven inch cock into her mouth with a loud 'SLAP'. My tongue slithered to her vagina, where it found the deliciousness had tripled. Lapping up her sopping wet cunt, the squish and squash driving me to go faster, I practically devoured her in several bites. As her mouth was stuffed with my penis, she was more concentrated on that than she was on herself. I had to change that.

Moaning furiously into her crotch as her own skilled tongue lathered my cock with a mountain of spit, I slipped my fingers inside of her and slammed down with as much speed as a Jolteon on steroids. She muffled a scream and pulled away from my manhood.

"Emerald! Oh, EMERALD! Harder! Harder, faster! Drive your fingers into my pussy like the monster you are!"

Ah, there it was. The sex demon that lie in both of us had now awoken and we could continue with the more serious part of our love making.

Devilishly, I slipped my fingers out with a threat. "Not unless you shove my cock back in your beak and stuff it like a turkey."

She obliged naughtily, and with a hunger for lust, we both engrossed ourselves in a very cummy dinner. Her thighs tightened and with a heavy moan from the stuffed chicken behind me, she released a shaky orgasm. I slurped it up, quite happy with my achievements, and decided she was wet enough to be entered.

Unlatching my dick from her mouth, the watery cock twitching with excitement, Ruby immediately began to finger herself. I smiled. What whores we were.

"Come 'ere, Pretty." I patted my lap and she crawled into it. My cock perched tightly amidst her still quivering walls. "Hold on tight."

I slammed down viciously, ever howl from Ruby sending me another mile faster and another inch closer to release. She road my dick like a professional, bobbing up and down in rhythm with my own pumping. As my chest burned and my head swirled, I clung to her divine hips and screamed to the high heavens.

"Ruby, I love you!"

Unexpectedly, we both came at the same time.


End file.
